USUK's Love Story
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Arthur menutup matanya, mengingat ketika ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada sua- er... paca- err.. teman kencannya. My first USUK  song fic. Based on song titled Love Story by Taylor Swift. Pfftt.. OOC? RnR please?


**Disclaimer : Hetalia axis powers / world series (c) Himaruya Hidekazu yang-akhirnya-bikin-Indon-sama-Malon-tapi-dua-dua-cewek-=='''**

**Love Story song (c) Taylor Swift**

**A/N : Saya yang strike(un)awesome/strike is back with a new songfic ~ Berhubung author yang satu ini mau bikin historical fic tapi bingung, jadinya bikin fic ini ~**

**Anyway, Enjoy ~**

**

* * *

**

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts**

Arthur masih mengingat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu sua—err.. paca—er.. teman kencannya. Ketika Arthur pertama kali bertemu dengan Alfred F. Jones, pemuda pertama yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Ok! Mungkin bukan pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi jatuh cinta dengannya. Arthur lalu menutup mata, lalu mulai menjelajahi ingatannya.

**I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air**

Ketika itu, Arthur sedang berada di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Kakak – kakaknya, Scott, Irish, dan Will yang mengadakan pesta itu untuknya. Arthur berdiri di ruang pesta itu, meski itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya, Arthur merasa sangat kesepian, bukannya berbahagia seperti orang – orang pada umumnya.

**See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns**

Arthur masih ingat suasana hari itu. Lampu – lampu pestanya, seperti apa pestanya, bahkan Arthur juga hafal baju – baju yang dipakai para tamu kala itu. Tentu saja Arthur ingat, karena hari itu adalah hari yang sangat special untuknya.

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

Ditengah kegiatan Arthur menyambut ucapan selamat para tamu untuknya, tiba – tiba ia melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berjas hitam. Ia lalu tersenyum kearah Arthur, 'manisnya..' begitulah pikir Arthur.

**You say hello**

"Hai Artie ~" sapa pemuda itu sambil menggenggam sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. "Selamat ulang tahun" ucap pemuda itu samba menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah. Arthur pun _blushing_. Dengan malu – malu Arthur menerima mawar itu "Terima kasih..

Alfred"

**Little did I know**

Arthur bingung saat itu. Mengapa saat itu ia berdebar sangat kencang. Ayolah Arthur! Dia itu hanya seorang sahabat, tidak lebih—setidaknya otakmu mengatakan demikian—. Namun, makin lama kau menyelami perasaanmu, akhirnya kau sadar, bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta padanya.

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**

Alfred itu bagaikan matahari bagi bumi. Alfred itu bagaikan Romeo bagi Juliet. Alfred saat itu terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit. Wajahnya yang tampan, bibirnya yang ehem—_seksi—_ehem, tubuhnya yang tegap, ah.. Alfred itu sangat sempurna bagi Arthur

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

Arthur ingin sekali memiliki Alfred sepenuhnya. Ia tahu itu egois, namun apa daya, cinta yang membuatnya seperti itu. Namun harapannya sirna ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ayahnya sudah menjodohkannya dengan putri bangsawan lainnya, Sey.

**And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:**

"Hei Artie? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Alfred kebingungan. Arthur hanya menggeleng kepala, dan berkata "Aku tak apa – apa Alfred. Aku tak menangis". Alfred tahu ia bohong, Alfred lalu menarik Arthur dalam pelukannya. Tanpa sadar, Arthur melanjutkan tangisannya didalam pelukan Alfred.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

"Alfred.."panggil Arthur. Alfred menoleh "Ada apa Artie?". "Bawalah aku Alfred" pinta Arthur "Kemana saja boleh, bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Bawa pergi aku dari rumah ini, kemana saja, asal bersamamu.."

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
**"Tolong Alfred.. Kau mau kan? Aku akan menunggumu di halaman belakang, datanglah kesana kalau kau mau membawaku pergi.."

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

"Baiklah" jawab Alfred "Aku akan ke kebun belakang nanti malam" lalu Alfred berdiri, dan melangkah pergi menuju keluar gedung.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know**

"Alfred!" panggil Arthur sambil terengah – engah. Alfred segera menghampiri Arthur dan memberinya air minum. Arthur langsung meneguk habis isi air minum itu dengan nistanya. "Kau yakin kita tak diikuti?" tanya Arthur "Artie meremehkanku! Tentu saja tidak. Namun, meski kita ketahuan, aku akan melindungimu, aku kan HERO!" seru Alfred dengan LANTANGnya. Arthur hanya menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah Alfred.

**So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
**

"Hei Artie" panggi Alfred "Pergilah ke kota sebelah duluan. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan disini" suruhnya. Arthur jelas – jelas menolak usulan Alfred. Namun Alfred berusaha meyakinkan Arthur bahwa ia akan baik – baik saja. Arthur akhirnya menurut, dan langsung pergi menuju kota sebelah.

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

Sepupu Arthur, Norge yang tinggal di kota sebelah, selalu membujuk Arthur agar segera kembali kerumahnya. Tentu saja Arthur menolak mentah – mentah tawaran itu.

**This love is difficult, but it's real,  
**

Cinta yang tidak direstui. Empat kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan tersebut. Cinta mereka memang sulit, karena mereka tidak disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak. Namun, cinta mereka itu nyata, tidak ada rekayasa sedikitpun.

**Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,**

"_Jangan takut Artie ~" _pasti itulah yang akan dikatakan Alfred pada Arthur dalam situasi seperti ini. _"Kita pasti bisa melewati ini, pasti! Tenang Artie, aku ini HERO yang akan selalu melindungimu ~!"_

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around**

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Arthur menunggu Alfred. Namun Alfred tidak datang – datang juga. Sesekali Arthur beprasangka bahwa jangan – jangan Alfred sudah menemukan wanita lain diluar sana dan melupakannya, namun cepat – cepat ia menepis pikiran buruknya itu. Arthur yakin, bahwa suatu saat nanti Alfred pasti akan datang, dan ternyata ia benar..

**My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:  
**

"Alfred.." panggil Arthur pelan. Alfred hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kelapanya yang jelas – jelas tidak gatal. Dengan penuh emosi, Arthur menghampiri Alfred dan memukul (pelan) dadanya, lalu membenamkan dirinya didalam pelukan Alfred sambil terisak

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
**

"ALFRED NO BAKA! YOU GIT! MORON! BLOODY HELL!" semprot Arthur dengan 'kata – kata mutiara'nya. "Kemana saja kau selama ini _you git_! Aku kesepian.. hiks.." lanjut Arthur sambil terus terisak

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

"Kupikir kau takkan datang" ujar Arthur "Tapi, syukurlah kau datang, jika tidak, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi"

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
**

Alfred meminta maaf kepada Arthur, lalu mengusap kepala Arthur. Arthur hanya memberontak, sementara Alfred tertawa (lagi). Setelah berhenti sesaat, Alfred bersimpuh ditanah, lalu mengeluar ... sebuah... cincin?

**And said:**

Dan, berkata..

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone****  
****I love you and that's all I really know  
**

"Marry me Juliet ~" lamar Alfred. Arthur hanya blushing. Ia malu sekali, tapi juga senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Aku mencintaimu Artie, kau mau kan menikahiku?"

**I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress**

Arthur masih terdiam. Ia terlalu _speechless_ saat itu. Terlihat keraguan di muka Arthur. Alfred lalu kembali meyakinkan Arthur bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja "Ayolah Artie, kau pikir selama sebulan ini aku hanya diam tidak melakukan apa-apa? Selama ini aku meminta izin keada ayahmu dan kakak-kakakmu itu. Awalnya sulit, tapi akhirnya mereka merestui kita kok!" ujar Alfred panjang lebar sambil _cengir_. Arthur terkikik perlahan, lalu memeluk Alfred.

"Tentu saja jawabannya iya, Alfred no baka.."

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Alfred melongo. Ia terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan Arthur. Ia melirik kearah Arthur, dan Arthur pun mengangguk. Bibir Alfred menyungging "HUA! Makasih Arthur _F. Jones_! Sekarang ayo kita pilih gaun ~" ajak Alfred sambil menggendong Arthur dengan _bridal style_. Arthur misuh – misuh melihat perlakuan Alfred, namun dalam hatinya sih senang.

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

"ARTIE!" panggil Alfred dari luar rumah "Ayo kita berangkat, kasihan _Allen_ sudah kepanasan!". Arthur langsung menyudahi lamunannya, dan segera berlari menuju luar rumah, menghampiri keluarganya tercinta.

**~It's a love story~**

* * *

**A/N :  
Endingnya gaje :iconsulkplz: #lupikirDA**

**Yasudahlah, author minta review boleh? Ngeflame juga tak apa-apa.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**~ Allah swt** (Iyalah)

**~ Tami **dan **Yunita** (Yang ngenalin lagu ini)

**~ Farhat** dan **Fitriani **(Yang kasih semangat ke aku buat ngetik lagi)

**~ Galih** (Sepupu saya yang udah relain laptopnya buat aku jajah)

**~ Nyasar-tan** (Yang ngasih saya saran cara bikin songfic kayak gimana)

**~ TachibanaHana **(Yang ngasih tahu kalo Independence sky volume 4 udah terbit, jadi bikin saya semangat ngetik lagi)**  
**

**Kalo gak ada kalian, ini gak bakalan rampung *lebay*. ARIGATOU ~ ~ ~ !**


End file.
